From Me To You
by Crazilyinsanelady
Summary: Sakura's secret boyfriend proposes to her on Valentines Day. How will she tell her friends? And why did Ino give her THAT as a present on Valentines day? M for suggestive sitatutions INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**From Me To You**

**A Valentines Day Fic.**

**Posted in honor of Haruno Sakura's Birthday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (And probably never will.)**

**Written: 3/19/08 Typed: 3/27/08 Edited: 3/27/08**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**xXxXxXx**

Sakura Haruno walked into her home office and grimaced. She had a boatload of paper work to do. It was just sitting there waiting to swallow her up in its depth.

She picked up a section of the pile and began to read quickly. Anbu mission reports, civilian complaints about the new park equipment, something about the Academy playground, and a renovation request from the regulars at the Jounin lounge.

_Sheesh, I'll never get this done._

_**So make up some shadow clones to help you, dummy! God, I wonder why you're supposed to be so smart, I don't see it that often. I bet your IQ is lower than Naruto's sometimes!**_

Sakura ignored the comment about he IQ level and instead commented on the shadow clone idea.

_Good idea!_

Sakura made the appropriate hand signs and created six clones of herself to do some of the work.

"Okay guys! Let's get this mountain sorted!"

"Hai!"

The other six Sakuras moved over to the pile and began to briefly scan papers and sort them into smaller stacks, neatly arranged in rows. The real Sakura got several folders out and began to label them. After that she helped her clones to sort more papers into the folders she had just finished with previously.

_Let's see here. Anbu mission report. Jounin roster. Two and a half year old Academy students list. Old festival plans. Instructions for making spicy pickles for a snack…?_ Sakura shook her head. "When Tsunade-sensei said to sort these, I never thought she would have health food recipes in this mess."

The other replicas of her chuckled.

After all, none of them could really see Tsunade eating health food…or sorting papers.

xXxXxXx

/47 minutes later./

xXxXxXx

Sakura nodded at her clones and with a 'poof' they disappeared into a dense white smoke that billowed around the room and disappeared speedily.

"Whew! Finally done."

Trudging down the dull white stairs, the pink-haired kunoichi lay face down on her pink couch. She laid there for a while enjoying the peace of the moment. Suddenly, her stomach growled, revealing her hunger.

"Okay, I'll feed you."

Sakura patted her stomach (which was still making animal-like noises) and walked to the kitchen.

"What to eat, what to eat? Umm. I think I'll have some instant ramen. Geez, Naruto must be rubbing off on me more than I thought."

Sakura pulled the package out of the cabinet and poured water in. After sticking it in the microwave, she wandered over to the fridge and extracted the milk carton. She then transferred about half of what was left into a glass.

When the microwave 'ding'ed and she had put her ramen on the table, she finally sat down and began to eat. A few minutes later, when she was done eating, Sakura looked up and saw a blue bag opposite her, sitting on a chair.

Sakura stared at it curiously before reaching over her empty ramen cup and picking it up.

_Who could this be from? Huh._

All of a sudden she remembered what day it was, and why there would be a present waiting for her on this particular day.

"_**OH MY KAMI! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"**_

Yes, that's right. Haruno Sakura, who always remembered everything had forgotten Valentines Day.

**xXxXxXx**

**I've decided to make this a two or three chapter story, so I don't have to write it all in one sitting. See you soon!**

**R&R, please!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two coming up! Thankies much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Think about it…FANFiction. As in, 'Do not own Naruto'.**

_This is what the letter's format will look like._

**xXxXxXx**

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

"Quick! I have to get out the presents I bought last week and wrap them up!"

Sakura dashed through her house randomly yanking out presents from their hiding places.

_Hurry!_

Then she tripped up the stairs and snatched the wrapping paper, rushing to her room and dumping the many gigantic pieces of heart-shaped chocolates onto her messy pink comforter that, for some strange reason, was on the floor.

_Gotta wrap everything NOW!_

After remembering that she needed tape and scissors, she again darted across the house to grab some from the drawer in the kitchen.

AAAGH! Damnit!

She had completely forgotten the present wrapped in blue that was waiting for her on the table.

_OW, Ino's chocolate __bit__ me! Figures, I guess…_

xXxXxXx

/After the presents are wrapped and Sakura calms down, she ran around town and delivered all the gifts, and received some too./

xXxXxXx

Sakura set aside the presents she collected on her gift run on the couch in the living room and grabbed a much needed glass of water from the kitchen.

Then she opened her presents. She'd gotten a shirt with a picture of Naruto eating ramen on it from (obviously) the ramen king himself, a dog plushy from Kiba, a pretty necklace from Hinata, and typical chocolates from everyone else.

_Oh, I haven't opened Ino's present yet._

When she grabbed the box and opened it, she was greeted with a sight she thought she'd never see.

_I-I-Ino-p-p-ig? W-What t-the…?_

The note on top said,

_Dear Sakura-chan/ Forehead girl, _(Sakura: twitch, twitch)

_Happy Valentines Day! The rest of the Konoha Twelve and I have been noticing you've been acting a little strange lately. _(Sakura: ….) _We got together at my house last night and decided that you probably have a boyfriend that you haven't told us about. –wink wink- _(Sakura: 0)_ I hope you can put this to good use… -hint hint- _(Sakura: :\)

_Sincerely (But not really),_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_PS: TELL US WHO YOUR UNIDINTIFIED FUCKING MAN IS TONIGHT AT DINNER!_

"Ino-pig! Gah! How could you give me something like this! HOW!"

Nestled in between two sheets of a dark red tissue paper was a very skimpy black kitten outfit that basically said 'Come hither, and I will fuck your brains out.'

Sakura couldn't stop blushing. But how in the world did they guess she had a boyfriend? Maybe they knew her a little too well.

On the subject of her 'UFM', Sakura remembered the pale blue bag she'd left in the kitchen earlier before her surge of present wrapping and delivering. Swiftly, she stood up and nearly sprinted to the kitchen to get it.

Once she had recovered the bag, Sakura shuffled around inside it with her hand. She pulled out a box of chocolate covered fortune cookies. The tag on them said _To My Loving GirlFriend. From: Me To: You. You are the light that brightens my day._

"Awww. That's so sweet of him!" She opened the box and went straight for the one with pink icing hearts on it.

She cracked open the cookie from her (secret) boyfriend of eleven months and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful ring.

It was silver in color, but had purposely faded pink lines around the band. A graceful swirl raised up from the band was placed on either side of the center. A delicate pink flower (carved from a priceless ruby) rested on three richly colored green leaves (formed from a bright emerald). The elegant piece of art seemed to shimmer in her hand, inviting her to slip it around her finger. Slowly, she raised the ring to her trembling hand and slipped it onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

She sat staring in awe at the marvelous ring on her hand.

Suddenly, Sakura felt strong arms encircling her around her waist, and someone's breath fanned out into her ear.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?"

Sakura turned in her lover's arms and kissed him gently.

"Yes." Sakura murmured shyly.

He held her closer and kissed her again. She giggled.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

His only response was to kiss her again and groan in annoyance and exasperation.

"Well, any ideas?

"Sakura…" He sighed and caressed her cheek with his hand, then whispered his idea softly into her ear.

"Tonight at the party you'll go in like normal. With Ino critiquing every aspect of your appearance, I'm sure she'll notice the ring right away. Then you'll probably blush and stutter enough to be convincingly embarrassed. (His fiancé hit him on the arm.) That will be sufficient information enough for everyone to run over and ask you what happened. Then you'll ask Ino how she knew about your boyfriend. Her mouth will probably drop open before she makes up some excuse. Tenten will grab your hand and take you to the couch or a hair and start asking you questions. Everyone will be looking at the ring, and you. Then Lee will start crying about how his 'Youthful blossom of beautiful youthfulness has been so very harshly and youthfully taken from him'. (Sakura hit him again.) Ow! You know it's true!"

"Get on with the plan."

"Yeah. Then you can say something like 'He'll be here later.' It'll be fun to see them watch the door like a hawk, and then I'll walk in. They'll probably just assume I'm late as usual."

"Probably."

"Hm."

"Then?"

"Then you come over to me when the rest of them are planning to ambush whoever comes in next, probably Sai."

"Poor Sai."

"Then you can kiss me and we can watch the looks on their faces when they realize that it's me…Heh."

"I **like** it."

**xXxXxXx**

**Heh, the others won't know what hit them! Review and tell me if you caught the hint, please! Feel free to check out my other stories too. I'm going to try and find a picture of a ring that fits the description, so check my profile at the bottom. Ciao for now! Crazilyinsanelady**


End file.
